


Exile

by danrifics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: I think I've seen this film beforeAnd I didn't like the endingBased on Exile by Taylor Swift (feat. Bon Iver)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Male Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for writing a break up fic but I had to 
> 
> no beta cos I live life on the edge

He’s not sure what the chances are that they would both be here at the same time but they are. He should have known that he might see him here. It was always a place Dan came when he needed space, specifically space away from Phil. 

Phil had come here on a whim, a beautiful hidden park in amongst the busy city, surrounded by trees that frame the green space and large pond in the centre. Dan is stood on the other side of the pond, he’s laughing about something his new boyfriend just said. Phil can see from here that it’s his fake laugh, a laugh Phil knows all too well. 

The end of their relationship had been rough. They were two people desperately trying to hang on to ten years together, neither wanting to admit that it wasn’t working anymore. It was only when Phil had come home from work a few weeks ago to find boxes in the hallway. His boxes. He feels his heart break, swiftly, the cracks had been building for months and it was finally time he let the pieces shatter. 

It hadn’t happened that long ago, it hurts him to see Dan standing there with someone else arms around him. 

It feels like a scene in a film, where their eyes should meet across the pond. Dan should realise he still loves Phil, ditch his new boyfriend right then and there and come running back to put the pieces of Phil’s heart back together. 

That’s not how this film is going to end. He means nothing to Dan anymore, he’s nothing but a past memory.

Phil feels like he’s been exiled from his home, from Dan. Now he’s nothing but someone to see from a distance. 

-

Marco wraps his arms around Dan’s waist and makes a dumb joke. Dan laughs, the joke isn’t funny but he laughs anyway. That’s just how he is around Marco, he’s so smitten that he’ll laugh at anything.

His eyes quickly catch a familiar face across the pond. He sees the look on Phil’s face, he can see his thoughts racing. He knows he jumped into a new relationship too soon by everyone elses standard, but it doesn’t feel that way to him. He knows Phil probably sees Dan and Marco as a rebound relationship, but it’s not. Marco isn’t an understudy, just there to replace Phil temporarily. They have something real.

Dan knows he didn’t handle the end of their relationship well, but it’s over, and the look Phil has on his face hurts Dan in so many ways, even though it shouldn’t. They grew apart, there were so many things wrong and he just couldn’t live with the pain they were causing each other anymore. 

Dan’s seen films like this before, he’s not a fan of the endings. The kind where they both end up alone and sad.No one gets to move on in the ways they should.

He shouldn’t be Phil’s problem anymore, yet somehow at this moment, he feels like he is.

Phil was everything to him, and now he just feels like he’s in exile from that part of his life. Phil got all their friends, leaving Dan on his own to figure his life out. Dan may have been the one to end it but there is no competition on who got the better deal in the end.

-

They had both cried way too many times over this, over each other. Even before they broke up. They walked along a thin line around each other for months. They tried to talk about it but all they did was argue. They both say neither of them heard the other out but really they just didn’t talk at all.

Phil told everyone that Dan never gave any signs that he was gonna kick him to the curb the way he did, that’s how he managed to get all their friends on his side. Dan remains sure that he gave so many signs and maybe he did but Phil didn’t see them.

-

“Babe,” Marco says making Dan tear his eyes away from Phil. “What are you staring at?”

Dan turns to look Marco in the eyes. “Nothing, nothing at all.”

Marco smiles and takes Dan’s hand, he leads him towards the city street.

“I was just thinking about a film” Dan mumbles.

“Was it a good film?”

Dan looks back to the pond. Phil’s gone “yeah, but I didn’t like how it ended”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Folklore by Taylor Swift
> 
> follow me on Tumblr and twitter @danrifcs


End file.
